


It's Not Gay if a Girl's Fucking You Up the Ass!

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futa, Futanari, Futanari on Male, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Akamatsu Kaede, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: While waiting in the lookout classroom, Kaede realizes what she wants to do before she could die.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	It's Not Gay if a Girl's Fucking You Up the Ass!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for why I wanted to write this, if your a follower of my other stuff; I do plan on coming back to it, but I get story burn out.

Kaede was fidgeting in her seat while the Killing Game video blared, reverberating throughout the halls; Both her and Shuichi knew this could be their last hour alive if the plan failed. Shuichi's hand was held by Kaede, although he looked down in his opposite hand holding the remote sensor. "Hey Shuichi?," Kaede spoke in an attempt to calm them both down. He looked up at her, part of his sight still somewhat obscured by his hat. 

"I know. . .This might be a little too forward, but. . ," her voice trailed off as her own embarrassment rose at the mere thought; She softly but her tongue, realizing she may have nothing to lose, "I was just thinking, if this is our last time alive, so. . ," taking in one last breath, "Shuichi, will you do it with me?". Shuichi seemed immediately taking aback, looking down and pulling his cap down further. "Uh. . . I've never, um I mean that," Kaede giggled at the response, squeezing Shuichi's hand, "It might not seem like it but I'm really nervous too, it's alright if you say no". 

Shuichi shook his head, "No, it's not like I wouldn't be. . . Apposed to it, but I just never been with someone, I barely have any idea of what to do". "Well it's rather different for me too," Kaede mumbled, Shuichi looked back over to her, "Why's that?". "I think it's just easier if I show you," she slowly stood up walking in front of Shuichi, pulling up her skirt. "Oh," was the only thing the detective could say as he looked at the very noticeable bulge on Kaede's pink panties. Kaede braced herself for rejection, still holding up her skirt as Shuichi inspected embarrassingly. "Is it alright if I touch it?," Shuichi eventually mumbled out, face appearing to be redder than Kaede's. 

"I'm- What?," Kaede fumbled through her words, before Shuichi continued, "You wanted to. . . Do it, right? I'm still not apposed to it, it's not like I can ever really take charge with someone anyways". Kaede warmly smiled, but still surprised, "Okay then Shuichi, if that's what you want you can go ahead". Shuichi brought his hands to her thighs, slowly pulling down the pink undergarments, letting her cock spring out, before getting out the the school chair and dropping to his knees, slowly rubbing his hand up and down the shaft of the quickly growing erection. 

Kaede looked up from Shuichi, soon realizing the door was still creaked open, and that if anyone came to look for them; They would walk in on one of the weirdest sight in their life. Kaede turned back down to Shuichi, now increasing in speed as he rubbed, causing Kaede to bit her lip in order to hold back any sound. The shy boy took off his hat, putting it on the desk above, before attempting to fill his mouth with the engorged cock into his mouth. 

After a few attempts at fitting the dick into his mouth, he soon after began to try his very best at pleasing Kaede, bobbing his head on her cock. Kaede brought her hand to the back of Shuichi's head, making him take more of her down his throat. Tears began to prick in the corner of Shuichi's eyes as his nose pushed up against Kaede's lower stomach, rubbing his tongue along the length of the shaft. Shuichi wrapped his arm around Kaede's leg as she roughly pulled him along her length, happily moaning with no regard for who might hear.

The amateur detective felt his own arousal growing the more of Kaede's cock he pleasured, bringing his hand down to his pants to pull out his own dick as he masturbated. "W-Wait Shuichi can you stop?, Shuichi removed the cock from his mouth, a line of saliva breaking from it as he looked up at her. The pianist gestured for him to stand up, "Shuichi I shouldn't be the only person the gets to feel good," slowly turning him around to the desk and pushing his chest against it. "Y-Yeah, your right Kaede," her hand moving to remove his pants and boxers as Shuichi cock as trapped between his legs and the desk. 

Kaede turned to her backpack on the ground, pulling out a small bottle of lotion; "I know it's not ideal, but I think it'll do," she poured a small amount onto her fingertips, letting them slowly pry Shuichi's ass open. When he pushed her pointer finger in, Shuichi involuntarily moaned before laying his head on the desk and letting Kaede have her way with him. 

The blonde girl felt her cock twitching as Shuichi carelessly moaned as his ass was toyed with. Eventually fitting in two of her digits, attempting to find exactly where he broke down, eventually pushing deeper as his legs buckled together in shock; He slowly pushed into Kaede's gentle fingertips, burying his head in this folded arms on the desk.

She soon removed her fingers as she left her cock wouldn't be able to take anymore of the sight before her without doing something; She placed both her hands onto Shuichi's ass, rubbing her cock in between his soft mounds. "Shuichi, do you think that you're ready?," she softly caressed his cheek, "I-I think so," lightly rubbing against her length. Kaede slowly pushed her erect cock into Shuichi, as he bit down on the cuff of his overcoat; Tears welling in his eyes as he tried to take the pain, hoping kaede wouldn't notice and would keep going. "Shuichi? Is it too painful, we can stop if you want," she stop pushing into him, bringing one of her hands up to Shuichi's hair, softly stroking it. "N-No I want this t-too, I've just never. . ," he relaxed his body the best he could before counting, "Please, I want y-you to keep going". 

She pushed deeper into Shuichi, eventually filling him up with the entire length of her dick, "Shuichi, I'm going to start moving now, alright?". The submissive boy let out a soft sound, Kaede taking it to be an okay. Kaede shallowly fucked Shuichi's tight ass, slowly as he soon started to take pleasure in it; Moaning as Kaede began bring in harsher thrusts. Shuichi felt every little movement go straight to his twitching cock, precum already starting to leak onto the ground and onto his clothes that clung to his thighs. "K-Kaede can you go faster, ngh i-it feels really good there," Kaede soon picking up her pace to Shuichi's request, her hands tightly gripping onto his waist to keep him in place as she pounded him into submission. 

The embarrassed boy soon brought his head up, letting his tongue lolly out of his mouth as he moaned while being was senselessly fucked, Kaede had already begun to felt herself lose control, moaning along side Shuichi; Despite the risk of someone coming in or of the sensor going off catching. Kaede bent herself over Shuichi, nuzzling her head against the back of Shuichi's in an attempt to force herself deeper into the moaning mess beneath her. "Kaede, I-I can't take it anymo-ore, I think I might c-cum," he eventually said between grunts and moans. "I-I don't think I can take a-anymore either," now feverishly pummeling Shuichi. He left out one last yell as his throbbing cock dirtied the floor with the nearly translucent fluid, Kaede held Shuichi in place, fucking him as the remaining drops of cum oozed out of his cock; She soon felt her own orgasm imminent, filling the boy with semen, now heavily breathing as her hands loosed around his waist.

Kaede slowly got off the boy, attempting to make herself presentable again, Shuichi soon after got up from the desk, acutely aware of the sticky fluid starting to leak out of his body and the slowly rising soreness in his lower body. He pulled up his pants, simply hoping it wouldn't become noticed as he put his hat back on. The two of them looked at each other, their faces still bright red as they panted. Any thoughts between them were quickly broken up as the senor went off, "K-Kaede, come on it might be the mastermind!," he ran off, nearly tripping as he felt a sharp sting in his ass, Kaede closely behind him.


End file.
